Saracen
Saracen is an enemy and also one of the 31 Playable Characters in the game, Castle Crashers Remastered. His magical attacks are Non-Elemental and his starting weapon is the Falchion. Saracen's specialties include combo locking, extreme knockback, and ultimate juggling. Information Background Saracen is in the Desert Chase, Sand Castle Interior and Sand Castle Roof levels. There is only one Saracen in the Desert Chase Level, multiple in Sand Castle Interior (including a beefy version) and the most in Sand Castle Roof with the presence of another beefy version in the volleyball game. Involvement The Saracens are not connected to the Evil Wizard or the Ice King, or any other bosses for that matter. They appear to be very territorial in nature though, and not welcoming at all to outsiders. However it is apparent by the map the player wins at the end of Sand Castle Roof that they are expert cartographers. It is possible that the one seen in Desert Chase was scouting out the Alien Crash. Description Saracen is possibly the most unique character in the game, with his odd splash attack and magic projectile. They're some of the most effective means of juggling, possibly being at least twice as effective as normal juggling when the player is experienced with it. It's essentially the advanced form of mixing your magic projectile into a juggle, which is already considered an advanced technique on its own, making tornado juggling an advanced form of an advanced technique. It takes weeks, even months to master, but if you can achieve perfection, then it's worth it in every way. Not only is it impressive to show off, but it's an effective insane mode tactic. Keep in mind, that since Saracen is such a strategic character, like Blue Knight, Bear, Royal Guard, Conehead, Gray Knight, Blacksmith, and Necromancer. The whole lot of them are useless when the player uses them like normal characters. Each of these characters has a specific way they need to be used, and otherwise, they're of no interest to you, especially if you don't personally like their method of efficient use. Magic Splash Attack "Sandstorm" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: Based on max mana amount and how long the button is held for (approx. 12-15 seconds) Damage/Hit: Base Melee Damage This unique spell isn't really a Splash Attack at all. It would be more accurate to call it an advanced melee attack that drains MP. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue, it will cost normal spell MP to start and then continue to drain MP slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damage enemies in front of you, it turns you into a wind tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only Splash Attack that can be blocked. This spell initially deals damage using your Magic, then continues dealing damage which depends on your Strength. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects, it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as you can keep yourself overlapping them. It doesn't move very fast though, so it is best to trap an enemy against a wall if you want to keep hitting them with it. Despite what some may believe, you are not invincible while in Tornado form. There's an odd bug with it too: when the Tornado finishes, you cannot use any attack buttons until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends, you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. This bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. Weapons' special effects do apply, such as Critical Strikes. Magic Projectile "Sand Blast" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage x 0.3 This spell isn't really a projectile spell at all, it's much more like an augmented splash spell. Five sandy gusts of wind are created, which move a set distance away (about half a screen) and fly mostly upwards. If a gust hits a normal enemy, they are sent away and high up into the air, enough that they will take fall damage when they land. Enemies that are not knocked away can take up to 3 hits from a single cast of the spell. Normal enemies will only ever take 1 hit, as usual, but the spell can hit as many enemies as touch it - it is not stopped when it hits a single enemy like all other projectile spells. If the gust hits a normal enemy that is already in the air but not hurt (in the air from jumping), it will only apply 1 point of damage instead of its normal amount. It will not hit enemies that are knocked into the air by an attack. Unlike most magic projectiles, this spell can NOT be blocked - yet another way it is more like a Splash spell. If it is cast in mid-air, it actually still causes the gusts to come from the ground beneath instead of from the character's mid-air position, which can be useful for jumping over enemies and hitting them with it while above them. Note that this is the only "Projectile" spell that does NOT do Base Magic Damage - it only does Base Magic Damage x 0.3 (even less than Red Knight's 'Thunderbolt' Splash spell which does Base Magic Damage x 0.33333~) thus making this spell do the least Magic-based damage of any spell in the game. Air Projectile "Sandstorm" Element: Non-Elemental Max Hits: Based on max mana amount and how long the button is held for (approx. 12-15 seconds) Damage/Hit: Base Melee Damage An advanced melee attack that drains MP. First, the button must be held down for the effect to continue, it will cost normal spell MP to start and then continue to drain MP slowly and steadily as long as you are holding the button. Second, it doesn't actually damage enemies in front of you, it turns you into a wind tornado that can be freely steered around, and you must touch enemies to hurt them. Not only that, but it is the only Air Projectile that can be blocked. This spell initially deals damage using your Magic, then continues dealing damage which depends on your Strength. It will continue to apply hits as long as it is overlapping an enemy. When it connects, it pops enemies up into the air, so it can be used to knock an enemy up and then juggle them repeatedly for as long as you can keep yourself overlapping them. It doesn't move very fast though, so it is best to trap an enemy against a wall if you want to keep hitting them with it. Despite what some may believe, you are not invincible while in Tornado form. There's an odd bug with it too: when the Tornado finishes, you cannot use any attack buttons until you come to a complete stop. If you keep running around right after the Tornado ends, you will be locked out of doing any attacks until you stop completely or jump and then land. This bug does not occur if you start the Tornado in mid-air and then land during it. Weapons' special effects do apply, such as Critical Strikes. If you've already mastered the Fly Combo, then you can do something called the Tornado Fly Combo where you do the same inputs for the Fly Combo except at the 3rd button input you RT+Y instead, making a similar boost to a regular Fly combo except with more precise timing. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Pillar of Sand" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage Leaps up with a sand effect that damages overlapped enemies. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.22.03.png|Royal Guard; the character required to unlock Saracen. saracen skeleton.png|An undead Saracen as a Skeleton wielding a Thief Sword in Lava World. 15 beefy saracen.png|Beefy sprite 15 bob saracen.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite 003.jpg|Saracen's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller saracen__castle_crashers__custom_image_by_allstarzombie55_dd7qrxz-fullview.jpg|Saracen in the In-game sprite Trivia * Beating the game with Saracen will not unlock any additional characters. * The "Traitor" Achievement can be obtained by winning the Volleyball Game as Saracen. * The 3 regular Saracens and the Beefy Saracen in the Volleyball Game can be hit but not killed. ** However, they can hit and even kill the player. * "Saracen" is what the Christian forces of the Middle Ages called the Egyptian Muslims under the rule of Saladin. * Saracen and Bear are the only characters with tornado magic. * Saracen, Bear, and Hatty Hattington are the only characters to have a dynamic magic projectile. * Saracen is one of the 3 playable characters to show his teeth in his portrait, the others being Fire Demon and Skeleton. * Saracen is a B Rank character (B-). * The appearance of Saracen seems to be based on ancient depictions of Saudi Arabian peoples. This is strange, as the level(s) they appear in seem to be heavily based on ancient and possibly present Egypt. * Despite the fact that the actual Crusades battled Saracens actively, it seems as if the Saracens in Castle Crashers are neutral and only attack the player for intruding on their territory. * The Saracen's projectile magic can only hit the Evil Wizard while in his red shield. However, the first segment of it can hit both the blue and red shield. * Saracen's projectile can cross the line in the volleyball game, possibly knocking over the enemies on the other side and even hitting the ball. * If Saracen uses his splash in the air during the Rapids Ride and Catfish levels, while not aboard a flotation device, the Tornado will glide upon the water's surface at a regular speed. * When the Saracen uses his splash while on fire, the tornado will also appear to be on fire and darker in color. * Because of Saracen's magic projectile, he has even more juggling capabilities, and is potentially superior to the Bear. * Saracen, King, Blacksmith, Sailor, and Industrial Prince are the only characters in the game with visible facial hair. ** In Saracen's case, a typical beard with his mustache trimmed. * Saracen is the only character in the entire game with purple irises; however, this never shows in the game and is purely cosmetic for a character portrait. * Saracens can be resurrected as enemy Skeletons in Lava World by the Necromancer. See also * Playable Characters * Character Tiers * Falchion * Royal Guard * Desert Chase * Sand Castle Interior * Sand Castle Roof * Volleyball Game Category:Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Elemental